1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic neck supports and more particularly pertains to a neck cradle which may be employed to support the neck at or near the occipital ridge thereby relieving muscle tension in the neck and shoulder region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of therapeutic neck supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, therapeutic neck supports heretofore devised and utilized for supporting the occipital ridge are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a neck cradle in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 323,218 to Kamensky discloses the ornamental design of a combined neck and head support comprising a contoured panel member having two flexible adjustable strap members affixed thereon by threaded engagement with slots disposed therein. The Kamensky invention does not provide occipital ridge support solely and is rather directed toward immobilizing the neck and head by disposing even support thereon by means of a contoured support panel. The present invention has no strap members and comprises a resilient rodlike member supported at both free ends thereof and engaging the occipital ridge region of the neck of a prone individual lying face upward and furthermore is employed to provide tension relief of neck and shoulder musculatures.
In U.S. Des. Pat. No. 244,871 to Vincenti the ornamental design of a massager-exerciser for neck and back is disclosed. The Vincenti invention comprises an elongated platelike structure supported by three knoblike legs and having a plurality of hemi-ellipsoidal members affixed in a radiating pattern emergent from a central site thereon. The Vincenti invention has no provision for concentrated support of the neck at the occipital ridge. The present invention supports the neck of a prone upward facing individual in the region of the occipital ridge using an elongated flexible rodlike member supported at both free ends thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,150 to Stas et al. a head rest and neck support assembly is described. The Stas et al. invention comprises an elongated bar mounted horizontally behind the neck of the user and furthermore having a pivoting carrying arm with a cushion attached thereto. The Stas et al. invention is employed for the comfort of seated users and is not generally capable of supporting the occipital ridge of an upward facing prone individual for therapeutic purposes. The present invention comprises a flexible rodlike member disposed between two upright supports wherein the rodlike member engages the occipital ridge region of the neck of an upward facing prone individual thereby providing therapeutic muscle stimulation and relaxation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,614 to Harper an adjustable pillow with neck support is disclosed for supporting the head and neck by means of a plurality of horizontally disposed tubes susceptible to air fill at various pressures. The extent of air fill establishes an amount of support provided to the neck or head regions. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of directed support and massage to the occipital ridge portion of the neck. The present invention provides support and user induced massage of the occipital ridge region of the neck and thereby produces therapeutic benefits for the user.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 337,626 to Iverson discloses the ornamental design of a neck massager. The disclosure teaches a garmentlike article disposed over the neck and shoulder portions of an individual. The disclosure makes no provision for directed support of the occipital ridge portion of the neck of an individual. Furthermore, there are no provisions for providing user induced highly localized massage of the occipital ridge region of the neck. The present invention comprises a horizontally disposed flexible rodlike member engaging the occipital ridge region of the neck of an upward facing prone individual thereby providing support and an opportunity for user induced localized massage of the occipital ridge region.
In this respect, the neck cradle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing therapeutic and relaxational support of the occipital ridge region of the neck.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved neck cradle which can be employed to provide tension releasing support of the occipital ridge region of the neck and to enable localized user induced massage thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve neck supports. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.